The Act Of Frenching
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: Sam teaches Danny some French for his exam. (Among other activities that include French.) DXS!


**Author's Note: **So my French exam is in a week and that's basically where this oneshot came from! Just a cute fluffy little thing to brighten up your day! Enjoy x

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do speak French!

* * *

**The Act Of Frenching**

"Sam. I'm failing French."

Samantha Manson didn't think that was the worst thing she heard so far on that cloudy Sunday morning as Danny Fenton stood on her front porch with his book bag and a forlorn look on his face – in fact, she'd put his proclamation about halfway down his list. That morning her parents had woken her up to tell her about the benefit they were going to – just some bullshit about auctioning special artifacts for bidding. She didn't see how the morning luncheon would contribute anything to any charity when the benefit itself cost more than the artifacts themselves.

She banged her head against the door framed and closed her eyes in a grimace. "Come in."

He got in but not before he shot her a grateful look. She closed the door and sighed, trailing behind Danny to the living room.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" he made himself comfortable on her couch and laid his bag in front of him. "It's past noon."

Sam slightly blushed as she remembered that her PJ's consisted of nothing but a black tank top with purple designs on them and a pair of workout shorts. When the bell rang and she realized James, her butler, was in the bathroom, she didn't even realize she was still in her pajamas when she answered the door.

"Well," she shook off her slight embarrassment and sat down next to him to try and hide her too-bare legs, "I _was_ going to have a lazy Sunday and lounge in bed all day, but," she sighed as she got his French book out of his bag, "oh well."

"Sorry I ruined your Sunday," Danny bit his lip. "But you know what they say: a friend in need is a friend indeed!"

Sam was too irritable, what with her parents and wanting to go back to sleep and all, to banter with Danny. "Alright, Fenton," she slammed the book on the table in front of them and turned to him. "When's the next test? You need at least a B to restore your C average if you're failing."

"Um, um," he laughed nervously. "Tomorrow?"

"_Tomorrow_?" Sam gaped at him. "And you waited until now to tell me?"

"Um, um," another nervous laugh, along with a nervous scratch behind his next. "I forgot?"

"Oh, my dear God," Sam banged her head against the table not so discreetly. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

A couple of hours later, after lunch breaks, nap breaks – which lasted for about ten minutes – and trying to procrastinate on Danny's part, they were halfway through the exam's material when Danny cut Sam off from reading something out loud to him to say, "Why is French boring?"

Actually, Danny thought that French was an okay language - it was the process of learning it that was the problem. He got too distracted too easily and couldn't help but zone out whenever Sam read out loud to him - in fact, he was too focused on the sound of her voice to focus on the actual words she was saying. Sam was very distracting. Especially her legs in those shorts. Danny couldn't help but sneak a look at her legs every once in a while - call it fatigue or deliriousness from too much consumption of language, but he was itching to run his fingers over her soft, slightly pale skin.

"It is not!" Sam argued, snapping him out of his reverie. "French is a really beautiful language - if you understand it well, that is."

"I have to learn an entire language in one day," Danny said. "I don't think I can ever understand anything besides 'je m'appelle Danny'."

Sam sighed and realized he was right. In order for Danny to know the language and actually learn it enough so that he won't forget it just like that after tomorrow's exam, she had to find a way to make it fun for him. She was in AP French, so fun really hadn't been an option when she was taking it.

An idea popped into her head and she got up, placing the book back on the table and closing it. "Come on."

Frowning in confusion, he followed her to where she went over to the kitchen. "Okay, Fenton," she said. "The next lesson is les taches ménages - aka household tasks."

"Oh, great," Danny grunted. "Chores."

She rolled her eyes. "Work with me, Danny boy."

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a plate from the overhead cabinet, pretending to wash it. "Washing the dishes. Laver la vaisselle."

"Laver la vaisselle." He nodded. "Fun."

Sam used the plastic plate she was holding to slap his shoulder playfully. When he chuckled at her, she used the same plate and walked over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Setting the table. Mettre la table." She set the plate down on the table. "Et debarasser la table." She grabbed the plate again, acting out cleaning out the table.

Sam held out the plate for Danny and said, "Your turn."

He rolled his eyes, finding the whole thing ridiculous, but the determined look on Sam's face made him reach out to grab the plate and say, "Mettre la table." He set the plate on the table, and then lifted it up again as he said, "Debarasser la table."

"Good," Sam grinned at him. "Um.." She looked around the kitchen and headed over to the stove and brought out a skillet and set it over the stove. "Faire la cuisine. Cooking."

"Isn't the literal translation 'doing the kitchen'?" Once he realized what he just said, he burst out laughing.

"I am going to ignore that innuendo and instead feel proud because you knew what those words actually meant," Sam said, though she was unable to keep herself from grinning. His smile was too infectious. "But yeah, literally it does translate to 'do the kitchen', but in French it means cooking."

"Huh," Danny nodded thoughtfully. "French is interesting."

Sam ignored him. "Okay, that's one lesson," she was feeling very optimistic with her new teaching technique. "Now onto the furniture!"

Sam took his hand and excitedly led him around various rooms in her house, pointing out the furniture he should know the names of in French as they went. "_Le chaise_"; "_Le canapé_"; _"Le table_"; and so on. Danny was picking up the words more fluently as they continued, and Sam was starting to get more relieved by the second that he could actually pass the test.

They made it to her room and she gestured to the bed. "_Le lit_." She said, and he repeated it after her. She continued calling out the names of other objects randomly and Danny repeated them continuously after her.

After a few more minutes of their unique study party, a grin broke out on Sam's face. "Danny, I think you know enough material now to pass the test!"

"The amazing Samantha Manson did it again," Danny shook his head, grinning at her enthusiasm.

Sam smacked his shoulder. "Don't call me that." Now that they were done with her room, she started heading towards the door. "Now, we just need to go over a few more things–"

She was too distracted that she didn't pay attention to where she was placing her feet and tripped on a pair of her boots that were lying around. She yelped as she lost her balance, and would've slammed face-first into the floor hadn't Danny quickly reacted and reached out to grab her. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he grabbed her waist and she spun 180 degrees in his arms so that she was facing him instead of the floor, her legs a tumbling mess.

"Whoa," she instinctively reached for his neck and balanced herself in his arms, but still didn't stand up straight. "Thanks."

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. "Yeah. No problem."

Even though they knew they should probably let go and that Sam should stand upright, nobody moved. One of Danny's arms was holding her by the waist and his other was hovering over her thigh, and he could almost feel her soft skin against the tips of his fingers. Her eyes wandered over to his, amethyst to blue, and it was like an electrostatic attraction was holding them together. The tension in the air was so thick that even the whiplash Sam had gotten couldn't pierce through it.

"_Embrasse moi_," Danny suddenly blurted in a soft whisper.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and surprise. "I never taught you that."

"I know," Danny started pulling her closer and closer, his eyes trailing to her lips and then back to her eyes. "Sam. _Embrasse moi_. Kiss me."

Danny didn't wait for her permission and locked her lips with his in a soft, slow kiss. When she didn't immediately respond, he let go, about to apologize for being an idiot, when Sam's hand woven around his neck pulled him back down to kiss her again.

Danny's hovering hand grabbed onto her thigh and travelled up her legs to her hips as he pulled her upright. The kiss was going from sweet and slow to fast and hungry with every passing second, and soon enough their tongues were intertwined, Sam's hands running over his arms and playing with his hair.

It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. In all the other times in which they'd kissed, it was never this passionate, this hungry – this real. There was electricity hovering around them and they delved in it, kissing each other and touching each other and reveling in each other.

They were so consumed and wrapped up in each other and the heat that they didn't even hear the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs or Tucker pushing open the bedroom door and whining, "Sam, I'm failing French and my exam is tomo–"

Tucker froze in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him – Sam, basically half-naked with her too short shorts and a revealing tank top, and Danny, who was basically squeezing the girl's butt to death and pulling out her hair by the roots.

He was so astonished that he didn't even realize he was staring at his two best friends furiously make out until he saw some tongue flash. He cleared his throat to make his presence known, but even that didn't tear them apart. He rolled his eyes, and, bringing his fingers to his mouth, blew out a whistle.

The lovebirds were so shocked they immediately let go and bumped foreheads in the process. "Ow!" they yelled in unison, rubbing their foreheads.

"Tucker?" Sam asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Tucker folded his arms across his chest and gave her a look that clearly said I-am-not-the-one-under-interrogation-here.

Danny noticed his look and defensively said, "She was teaching me French."

"Oh, I noticed the French that was going on," Tucker said.

The couple couldn't even look at each other without blushing furiously as the memory of where their hands and tongues had been in the last few minutes flashed through their minds.

"So, Sam," Tucker then grinned. "I need you to teach me French too."

That got Sam to stop blushing and turn to glare at him. "You're dead, Foley."

Tucker noticed the angry gleam in her eye and his eyes widened. "Well, crap."

Sam lunged at him and he sprinted out the door, yelping on the way. Sam was a few feet to the door when she felt Danny tug at her wrist and pull her back to him. They heard Tucker sprint down the stairs as they grinned at each other and resumed teaching each other the various acts of French.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you know that France is the number 2 most cheese-consuming country? (At least according to the website I found, anyway). So since French was involved, it naturally had to be very cheesy. Cheese. Cheesy. Hehe. Get it? OKAY OKAY I'M LEAVING NOW.

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviieewww xx


End file.
